Innocence
by XxCantBeAnyoneButMexX
Summary: After highschool, and all of the Bella drama. Kim moves back to forks after getting a job and runs back into her old high school crush. What happens when Kim is thrust into the mythical world of werewolves and vampires? How will she react especially when she finds out that the guy who never left he mind after all of these years is actually her soul mate? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! Long time no see! I want to ask you all to keep as open of a mind as you can while reading this story. It contains part of the original Kim and Jared imprint story but it's completely different! **

**Anyway's I will try to include as much I can about everything! Hope you enjoy and review and all of that. Also I would like for you to see what each of the characters you are going to meet/hear about in this chapter look like. **

**Kim: search?q=nina+dobrev+pictures&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=_3DhU6q4C-b4yQPs1IGADA&sqi=2&ved=0CDoQ7Ak&biw=837&bih=398#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=LZ7avPdzaupruM%253A%3BQicbQfMiQxPoVM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2014%252F06%252F1615_nina_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fnina-dobrev%252F%3B1280%3B1657**

**Jared: ** search?q=nina+dobrev+pictures&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=_3DhU6q4C-b4yQPs1IGADA&sqi=2&ved=0CDoQ7Ak&biw=837&bih=398#q=Jared+Cameron&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=7xvtn0jkR1wMPM%253A%3BJ33B1k7ttr4f-M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Falbums%252Fll52%252FBayBay101_01%252FDecorated%252520images%252Fl_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fuser%252F342%3B219%3B329

**Embry: search?q=nina+dobrev+pictures&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=_3DhU6q4C-b4yQPs1IGADA&sqi=2&ved=0CDoQ7Ak&biw=837&bih=398#q=embry+call&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=BZl7CF70CwYqYM%253A%3BKJSSd5BQ9RneqM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fa2bf1f46d73d2ad5a7930e999c023f6d%252Fc3o4pk4%252FnMlmpy476%252Ftumblr_static_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F%3B3600%3B5401**

**Jacob: search?q=nina+dobrev+pictures&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=_3DhU6q4C-b4yQPs1IGADA&sqi=2&ved=0CDoQ7Ak&biw=837&bih=398#q=jacob+black&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=0QHkalcym9f4jM%253A%3BKmsHZ7nuKiG_wM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F03%252Fjacob_black_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F%3B1920%3B1080**

**Quil: search?q=nina+dobrev+pictures&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=_3DhU6q4C-b4yQPs1IGADA&sqi=2&ved=0CDoQ7Ak&biw=837&bih=398#q=quil+ateara&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=H2y5fGE1MvD01M%253A%3BQv9SShfVgFOGMM%3Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252Fprofile_images%252F1112213273% %3Bhttps%253A%252F% %252FClaires_Quil3%3B300%3B400**

**Kim's mom: ** search?q=nina+dobrev+pictures&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=_3DhU6q4C-b4yQPs1IGADA&sqi=2&ved=0CDoQ7Ak&biw=837&bih=398#q=native+american+women&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=mPQeiIcIQHpADM%253A%3B4p89lw9fYJaxwM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2014%252F01%252F04%252Ficymi-president-obama-nominated-the-very-first-native-american-woman-for-federal-judge%252F%3B300%3B300

* * *

Well, I guess this is it. There is nothing I can do about it, I have to go back home.

Home, for most it brings up a bunch of great memories and feelings; for me however just the mere thought of going home brings up nothing but negativity and dread. Sadly these feelings are all caused by family. They have never really showed any compassion for me, everything has always revolved around my sister. Me, I've always been in the background. Hell, if I'm being honest I think my parents are dreading me coming home even more than I am.

You see the only reason that I'm coming home is because I got a job. Ever since high school I knew that I wanted to dance, and teach. So I decided to become a kindergarten teacher, I love children they are so innocent and trusting. It doesn't help that they are really the only people that I can have conversations with. I'm almost cripplingly shy.

I guess I should say a little more about myself. My name is Kimberly Lynn Connweller and I am a recent graduate of John Hopkins University. As I've already said I'm about to start my first year as a kindergarten teacher. I will be working at the Tribal school back home.

I love my home town, though I guess I should say I love my litter reservation. I live in La Push Washington a small Indian reservation about twenty minutes away from Forks. The only thing the town has to show for itself is its beautiful beaches and cliffs. The beaches were my personal favorite; no one ever bothered you there. And you could just look out on the horizon which never changed and seemed to go on forever, it was actually very relaxing.

"Kimberly! Would you at least humor me by pretending to listen to me!" My mom snapped at me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry mom, what was it that you were saying?" I say with a small sigh turning to look at my mother who had insisted on driving me home.

"I was asking you how long you were planning on staying at home with me, because as you know you are an adult and should be paying for everything yourself. Your sister never felt the need to move back in with me after college when she got her job." My mom said making sure to put emphasis on the word job.

"That's because Kelly got knocked up and married right after getting a job. She moved in with her husband who you refused to even meet until the wedding. And if you remember correctly Kelly doesn't even have her job anymore because she got fired." I say quietly.

"Your sister doesn't have her job because of some bullshit lie that a jealous coworker spread about her. You also know that she hasn't gone back to work because she is busy being a stay at home mom which is more than I can say for you what have you been doing for the past couple years? I haven't even heard of you having a boyfriend! You've never had a boyfriend! So I'm going to take all the grandchildren I can get out of Kelly thank you."

"I'VE been going to school so that I could get a job for the past couple years, and I've had boyfriends they were never anything serious. I didn't want to waste your time if they weren't going to stick around for a long time." I said with a sigh thinking back to the one boy that I would have dropped everything to be with.

I know that any normal person would have forgotten about their high school crush by now. But there was something about him that could even now make my heart beat faster and makes me a nervous wreck. Not that I'm not normally a nervous wreck in front of other people but still there is something different about the way that he could make me feel.

"Just go put your things in your room. I'm not going to deal with your attitude anymore." My mom snapped slamming the door to her car shut and walking into the house.

I sigh and look at the house, the one place that I never wanted to come back too. I slowly got all of my things and walked into the house not bothering to say anything to my mother as I went up the stairs to my little room. I was going to start apartment hunting in the morning I just had to make it through tonight. Hopefully I wasn't going to have to stay here long.

Maybe I will just get some sleep; it has to be late enough to do that right? I mean come on; I've been in a plane for hours then add on a three hour ride in the car alone with my mother. I deserve to get a little sleep, so that I can prepare to start my life here tomorrow. With these thoughts in mind I decide to skip dinner and just go straight to bed.

BREAK

UGH

I groan as the little bit of light that Washington gets drifts through my curtains waking me up. I roll over and look at my clock to see what time the world had dared to wake me up and see that it's already 830 in the morning. I guess that means I should get started on the day, I have to try and get some apartment shopping done. Even if I can only find a temporary place until I find some place that I can actually stay other than my mother's house.

I quickly jump out of bed and grab my favorite apple scented body wash from my bag then run to the shower. I set the temperature to as warm as I can stand it and let the warm water relax and prepare me for the long day I was going to have. I stayed in the shower a little longer than I should have, waiting until the water started to get cold before wrapping myself back in a towel and heading back to my room to find something decent to wear. I didn't want to be too dressy, but I didn't want to look like a slob. I guess that means I should try and find something semi causal to wear.

I walked over to my bag, which I had been too lazy to unpack last night and started digging through. Something casual, this can't be too difficult to find can it? Of course it can because almost all of my clothing is made of stuff that own for work. I never really was one to dress down, so now when I want to of course it's going to be difficult. After digging for what felt like hours I finally found an outfit which I thought would be suitable for the weather and not too overly dressy.

I quickly threw on a pair of light blue skinny jeans which hugged my curves in all the right places, not to mention made my butt look amazing. I paired my jeans with my favorite Aztec tank with my bright yellow jacket. I also threw on a pair of pink toms for comfort while walking and my favorite necklace that my dad gave me before moving to London. Then threw my already almost dry hair up into a loose high pony and deemed myself ready for the day. (

kims_first_day_home/set?id=130978124)

I walked down stairs with a grabbed an apple for breakfast before saying a quick hello to my mother and walking out the door. I had to accomplish two things today, attempt to find a place to stay as well as contact my best friend and pray that she will be able and willing to complete the long journey of driving my car from Maryland to Washington. Well I already know that she is willing I just have to pray that she has decided to leave, so I'm not waiting three months for me car. My car is my baby, and also my graduation gift from my daddy; a red Mercedes Benz S-class.

My daddy has a lot of money which is a really nice perk when you're a daddy's girl like me. I've always been close to my dad, even after he left my mom moved to Paris and remarried. This is part of the problem that my mom and sister have with me, they hate that my dad takes such good care of me when they feel he should be contributing to them, this is completely false if you ask me. They just want to use him for his money and could care less that he and his wife have hit a rough patch and he's trying to do everything in his power to win her back. Dad is one of those people who are normally more invested in his job than in his family, unless that family is me then he's completely invested.

Daddy loved La Push and he only left for his new wife, everyone expected it to be the other way around when word of my parents upcoming divorce spread around the reservation. They expected mom to leave because it's no secret that she hates it here, but instead she and my sister stayed while I went off to live with my dad because as my mom said, "Why would we want to keep that brat here?" I lived with my dad through my junior and senior years of high school, and if I'm being honest I don't think that anyone noticed that I was gone. I didn't have many friends in La Push, unless you count Embry the boy who always had a little crush on me.

Embry and I never became anything more than friends partly because I moved away right as we were starting to get close and partly because well, my heart through all of high school belonged to another boy. That other boy being Jared Cameron. Jared was the center of my universe through all of my time in La Push; I don't know what it was about him. Maybe his popularity and the fact that I hadn't grown into myself and I was just an awkward child, who didn't really appeal to anyone, let alone the king of the entire school! Anyways, enough about Jared he is long gone and just a childhood crush who never noticed me.

I knew from Facebook that Embry was still living in La Push not that he ever posted much; I only saw the pictures that his mom would post. Mama Call was like my second mother who actually cared about me all through my time here, well you know until I moved but I think everyone is starting to understand that. Maybe I will go visit her at the store, I haven't seen her in years and I've really missed her. I used to call her every night when I lived in Paris, and we would just talk for hours. I still talk to her a little now, but not enough for her to know that I'm coming back and I love surprising people so I guess since I'm only a couple minutes' walk away I will go visit and say hello!

I hummed quietly to myself as I got closer to Mama Call's store, peaking in the window when I got there. I grinned seeing her relaxing behind the counter, it never was really busy in the store except on the weekends when everyone wanted to pick things up before there fishing trips. I quietly slipped in and walked around a little knowing that there was no way that she would recognize me now. After browsing for a little while I picked up a chocolate bar and a water bottle and walked up to counter. There was one other person here so I knew I wouldn't have to wait long to get her attention.

"Hello, how are you today?" Mama Call asked not bothering to look up from my merchandise, in her normal complete concentration mode.

"Oh I'm alright I guess, I would be better if I got a nice warm Mama Call hug though." I said with a smile evident even in my voice. No sooner had the words gotten out of my mouth did Mama Call look up with a complete look of shock on her face. The shock quickly turned to a blinding smiling and she ran around the counter and gave me the biggest hug, which I of course returned. I had missed this woman more than I could even say.

"KIMMY! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years, god you're gorgeous! Paris sure agreed with you! Embry is going to be so excited when I tell him, well that is unless you're planning on going and surprising him too! He's at the beach right now with Jacob and Quil, he might be with some of his other friends too but I really don't know. His group of friends has grown so much in the past couple years. " I don't know when she stopped to breath but apparently she did because she managed to get all of that out in rapid succession.

I laughed, "I've missed you so much Mama Call! I didn't want to tell you I was coming back so that I could surprise you. I just got a job teaching kindergarten at the Tribal school, I go in for my refresher course on the legends in a couple days so that I can remember them clearly to teach the kids. I guess you can say I've grown into myself a little, and I was planning on stopping and seeing Embry I can't not see my little love muffin. Especially since he tells me almost everything, he's truly one of my best friends."

"You got that job! Kimmy I'm so proud of you! I knew that you were going to succeed! I can't wait to get to see all the children come and tell me about their teacher after the first day of school when they come to get their free ice cream!"

Mama Call and I spent a couple more minutes like this just catching up on all that had happened over the past couple years. Apparently Embry had gone through a phase where he kept sneaking out but now he has a job with the elders of the tribe and is on a good path, not that him being on a good path would surprise anyone. Apparently there are a lot of boys working for the tribe now, though some of them apparently also have other jobs away from that. I don't really know, I couldn't keep track because she kept rattling off names of people and what they were doing and asking me if I remembered them, most of which I did. Our conversations were only cut short when it started to get busy so I decided that it was time to go and visit Embry who was down on first beach about a two minute walk from the store.

Of course the walk to the beach was nice and short. So once I was on the beach I couldn't help but smile, everything was so calm. The beach was a little louder than normal because of all of the students still on summer break. Most of them were in the water swimming even though it couldn't have been much more than 60 degrees outside. It didn't take me long to spot Embry, because I could recognize his walk anywhere! If it wasn't for his walk I wouldn't have known it was him though! He was huge and muscular! Damn Mama Call had not warned me about that!

Okay Kim, enough ogling time to start operation surprise; damn that's a lame name. Oh well no turning back now, I quietly started walking over to Embry who had his back turned to me talking about some stupid video game with Jacob and Quil; both of which had also become huge. I grinned to myself and made a 'shh' motion to Jacob who saw me and leaped onto Embry's back covering his eyes. Leaping onto Embry was no small feat considering that his what had to be 6' 7" frame dwarfed my little 5'3" frame.

"Guess who!?" I whispered creepily in his ear much like I used to when we were in high school.

Embry immediately stiffened, making me fear that he was going to try and hurt me in some way before relaxing and starting to laugh. "There is only one person who would ever be dumb enough to jump on me and I know for a fact that SHE is living in Maryland at the moment.""

I giggled and jumped off Embry's back, amazed at how outgoing my normally shy self was being. Then again I was dealing with my very best friend in the world, and really the only person who knows the true me. I quickly walked around so that he could see me and grinned, waiting for him to truly realize who was standing in front of him. Embry frowned for a moment in concentration before an ear splitting smile spread across his face. He quickly jumped forward and pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly.

"Embry! I'm home!" I sang as he let me go, grinning.

"Kimmy cup! I've missed you like crazy! I mean last I knew it was finals week which made it okay that you weren't answering my Facebook messages! How long have you been back here? What are you doing back here? When are you leaving me again? Did you know that you've gotten hot? Sorry that was probably worded wrong. Seriously though you are beyond hot, like you have boobs and have you seen your ass in those jeans!?"

I laughed stopping Embry's uncontrollable rambling. "I've only been home for a couple hours I just flew in last night. I flew here right after finals so there's a reason that I haven't contacted you. I'm back here because I'm the tribe's new kindergarten teacher. I didn't know that I had gotten hot though…" I said with a blush, "but I guess that it's good that you tell me. Though I think you should know that all women have boobs.."

"Where are you staying?" Embry asked after a moment of finally letting everything that I was telling him sink in.

"I am staying with my mom at the moment, but you know how she is so I'm looking for a place to stay, even if I have to dip into the forbidden fund."

The forbidden fund was the trust fund that my father has set up for me, because of this fund I can live comfortably for years and never have to worry about working. I don't like the idea of being the spoiled rich kid however so I don't really dip into my trust fund, unlike my sister who had almost gone through hers by buying all of her cars, multiple houses, and designer everything. I've never wanted to be thought of as the rich girls so the only things that I have allowed myself to splurge on were my clothing, since my loving daddy had bought me my car.

Embry looked shocked, he's always known about my money situation but he also knew that I NEVER wanted to spend my money unless I have too. I want to keep it for when I have children so that I will be able to take care of their every need without having to worry about the money situation.

"I know of a couple places if you want to follow me, and most of them aren't very expensive so you shouldn't have to dig into the fund if you don't want to." Embry said with a little grin.

"Awh you are the very best Embry!" I said with a smile before turning to Jacob and Quil and giving them a tiny smile and a barely audible "Hi" and shy little Kim is back. Why can't I just sound confident I mean I've known those two for years, I used to make pies and cookies for them!

Jacob grinned, "Yup this is most defiantly Kim, she never was able to talk in front of me." I blushed at that because I knew that it was true. Every time that Jacob came over I would turn into myself and only mumble and blush. To someone who didn't know me you would probably think that I had this huge crush on Jacob, this wasn't the case however because well, we've already covered that.

"Seriously! She would sometimes talk around me, then I would make a comment and she wouldn't say anything to me again…" Quil said, almost looking like he was proud that I talked around him.

Embry just shook his head and linked his arm with mine, "C'mon you guys! We've got some apartment shopping to do!"

With that all of us took off around the town looking for a reasonable apartment. I didn't want anything big I just wanted a place to stay until I got the money to buy my own house. Embry took me to a couple houses and every time I thought that it was something I would like one of the boys would stop there joking and point out a potential problem which freaked me out and made me say that we should probably keep looking.

Finally we came up to a little house it wasn't extravagant but it was cute, and according to the newspaper that we picked up at Mama Call's it was also for rent. It was a little log cabin almost like a hunting cabin that was hidden in the woods a little ways. It was two stories tall but not all that large, and it even had a little front porch! I smiled just looking at it knowing that it was perfect, not what I was used to since I've been living in a rich girls paradise most of my life but it was nice. I smiled to myself and quickly walked up the porch and inside, it opened into a nice little country style kitchen which went right out into a country style living room in a very open way. There was also a small little bathroom downstairs that didn't have shower. Upstairs there was a large master bedroom, which opened right into a bathroom this one of course had a shower. It was only a one bed room house but that was all I needed. I was in love. (

kims_rental_home/set?id=131032335)

I looked at both Quil and Jacob and gathered all of my courage before finally saying, "Don't say anything. This place is perfect."

They both nodded in what appeared to be approval but I couldn't really tell. The realter who was showing us around however turned to my quickly and started talking to me about price and all the other important information which I was supposed to know. After telling me everything I needed to know we made an appointment for tomorrow morning to sign all the papers so that I can move in.

I couldn't be happier right now. I finally have my first house! Well it's a rental but still! I have or I should say as of tomorrow I will have my own place.

I spent the rest of my day in my own little blissful haze. I was so happy that I even had an almost normal conversation with Jacob and Quil, I say almost because I never really raised my voice or said much but I participated and that's more than I normally would do. I wasn't out all that late because I had told my mom that I would be home for dinner since Kelly had called and said that she couldn't come because of something having to do with her pregnancy.

When it was finally time for bed I was more than ready to get some sleep, that is if I can sleep at all because I'm almost shaking from excitement about going and signing my renters agreement tomorrow…

* * *

**There you go you guys! I hope that you liked it as much as I do. I really feel like something good could come from this story! **

**Kisses! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy with having to get ready to go back to school and all that. Anyways here is the chapter! **

* * *

When I woke up I couldn't help but smile, the sun was streaming in through the window. Because of this I knew it was going to be a good day, the sun rarely shines is La Push since we are covered in almost constant rain and clouds. I immediately jumped out of bed and all but ran to the shower. Taking little to no time to get ready, I already had my outfit planned out. I was going to wear one of my favorite dresses. It was black with pink flowers and had a band right under the bust which showed off my cleavage nicely. I paired it with my Sperry wedges and my tan over the shoulder bag as well as my favorite necklace that I never take off. Not wanting to deal with making sure my hair was perfectly straight I decided to scrunch my hair a little giving it a little wave. Finally I added a light amount of make-up and deemed myself worthy ( kims_second_outfit/set?id=131101129).

Before heading down stairs I picked up my phone and sent a quick text to Kristen: _Hey Sexythang, when you planning on being here with my baby?_

I grinned and quickly threw my phone in my bag knowing that she probably wouldn't answer me for a little while and walked down stairs where I saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Good morning mom." I said sweetly going to the kitchen and grabbing a granola bar.

"Good morning Kimberly. What are your plans for the day?"

"Well I was going to ask if I could borrow your car so that I can go over and sign the lease for my apartment. Then I was going to see what I needed to buy before I could move in." I said not making eye contact with her; I knew how much she loved her car. She never really let anyone take it, but I wouldn't be taking it very far just to the other side of the reservation.

My mom sighed before finally nodding, "I guess that will be alright as long as you can drive over to forks and pick up some groceries for me while you are out. I have a list posted on the fridge like I always have. I'll give you my card because I don't expect you to have to pay for my groceries." Mom said walking over to the door and picking up her keys.

"Thank you so much mom! I know that I don't say it very often but I love you!" I said hugging her tightly. I really do love my mom, even if we don't see eye to eye and we can't seem to get a long at all since I'm not her perfect daughter…. I am better than Kelly but that's not the point.

My mom hugged me back quickly not knowing what to say. Mom and I have never really had a relationship where we told each other much about our feelings we always just kind of kept them to ourselves even though we both knew how we felt. Mom got lucky however because before she could find a response my phone beeped telling me that I had a text message. I just grinned at my mom and pulled out my phone quickly checking my messages.

Kristen: _Hey baby doll! Because I am truly the best person ever your car should be with you by about noon tomorrow. I left before you did planning on surprising you by meeting you there when you got there but I kind of forgot that you have to put gas in the car and broke down which set me back a good number of hours. _

Kim: _OMG! You would do that honey! Can't wait to see you, I just found a place to rent so you might be able to stay with me until we book you a flight home! _

Kristen: _All right girly I will talk to you later! It's time for me to get my butt in gear and start driving! That is if I decide to give up this car, I'm kind of in love with it. Are you sure your daddy can't buy me one? Just kidding love! TTYL!_

I shook my head at Kristen, I mean of all things she forgot to put gas in the car and caused it to break down. How do you forget that a car needs gas, they will tell you when they are low and you need to stop and fill up. On top of that my car warns you 50 miles before you are empty giving you plenty of time to stop and fill up! I will never understand that girl, but I guess now isn't the time to worry. I would have my car back soon so for now I should just focus on getting all my stuff together so that I can go over and sign the papers and be able to start renting my little apartment.

"Okay so everything I need is here on the list and here is my card, you should be fine on gas just make sure you go and sign the papers before you go and get my groceries because I have some frozen items on the list. Can't let anything thaw, there are freezer bags in the car as well for you to put all the frozen groceries in" Mom says as she walks in and hands me everything that I'm going to need.

"Calm down mom" I say with a smile. "I know how to shop I've been taking care of myself for the past four years with only the smallest of financial contributions normally in the form of birthday and holiday cards from both dad and grandpa."

"Okay I guess that I can trust you." Mom said with a small smile, "Just don't take to long, I'm having dinner with a friend tonight and I'm driving."

I nod at her showing that I understand and quickly head out, I want to sign these papers as soon as I can so I don't lose the house. The drive was only going to be about five minutes since I was meeting with them at the house to sign everything but I didn't want to make them wait at all.

Due to my rush to leave I arrived at the house a couple minutes early, but that didn't bother me since the realtor I was meeting with was early as well. I quickly fixed my hair and smoothed my dress before walking in. I know I didn't have to impress her, I mean if I wanted to do that I would show her the millions in my bank account, but I wanted to look presentable and trust worthy so she could tell the owners that she found a good person. I quickly walked up to the door and knocked, figuring that I wasn't supposed to just walk in. Not too long after a women in her early to mid-fifties answered the door with a bright smile.

"Hello! I'm Melissa Uley! You must be Kim; my realtor said that you were meeting with her to discuss renting the place so I told her that I wanted to meet with you in person!" She said warmly ushering me in the door.

"Hello Mrs. Uley. My name is Kim Connweller, and I just have to say you have a magnificent place here! One of the most beautiful that I have seen, I knew the moment that I saw it that this was the place I wanted to rent as my first house." I said with a smile.

"You are just the sweetest thing, and beautiful! If my little Sam didn't already have a wonderful wife I would say that you should meet him! You still should of course he's a wonderful boy, maybe one of his friends. Anyways, Cindy, my realtor will be here any moment now. I just have to ask you a couple questions before I let you rent from me." Melissa said sweetly, "Take a seat please, I want you to feel comfortable" she added motioning for me to sit next to her on the couch.

"Of course I'm willing to answer any questions that you might have. I'm an open book trust me, I have nothing to hide."

"Okay, do you have a boyfriend or husband? Also I need to know, are you a partier because this house means the world to me I don't want any partiers in my house."

I shook my head. "No Mrs. Uley, I have never really partied even while I was going to school. And I can tell you right now that I won't be while I'm living here. There will be a lot of children at the school who look up to me; I can't be showing them that type of behavior. Oh, I almost forgot, no I don't have a boyfriend or husband. I've been single for a little while now, getting to know myself and all of that." I say with a slight blush.

Melissa nods, "Well you sound like the perfect person to be taking care of my house then."

Melissa and I spent the next little while talking, she truly was a lovely women. She had one son named Sam who apparently had a wonderful wife who I should be meeting at work since she volunteers in all the kindergarten classrooms telling the legends of our tribe. She also told me that she was divorced because her husband had abandoned her and Sam he was just a baby. In return I let her know exactly who my parents were making her smile because my dad was a year behind her in school and in her words "such a wonderful and caring man." We also talked a little about work and school.

Once the realtor arrived things went rather quickly, papers were singed and I was cleared to move in whenever I wanted she was leaving me all of the furnishings since Melissa was planning on moving back into the house in a couple years after she was done with her tours of Europe.

After all the papers were singed I got Melissa's numbers with instructions to call if anything went wrong with the house. Then I got into my car and headed towards Forks, the only place with a grocery store in the area. The trip to the grocery store was rather uneventful which caused me to get home just on time for my mom to be able to leave to meet her friend at her house, leaving me alone at home.

I knew that I could call Embry and see if he was planning on doing anything today but that didn't seem like something that I really wanted to do. After thinking for a little while I decided that I might as well get back into running. I had always loved running other than dance it was really my only way to escape and get to relax. I quickly went up to my room and grabbed everything that I was going to need to run that day and headed out. I didn't really have any set route in mind I was just kind of going, after a while I found a little trail and decided to follow it, lost in my own thoughts of how much everything has changed since I left.

I was jolted out of my thoughts however want I ran smack into something that felt like a brick wall. I'd hit with such a force that I actually fell backwards and landed with a thud. Scowling I looked up and saw the most beautiful man that I had ever seen in my life. And just like that it was like my entire world had changed. I can't describe the rush of emotions that I was feeling, and even though I know I should be afraid considering there was a large half dressed man who just found me in the woods; I wasn't actually I was the opposite I felt safe. It didn't help that he wasn't really doing anything just staring at me, giving me time to actually see who I had run into. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes with little flecks of gold that stood out in the little light provided by the trail. He was also lean with very impressive muscles, which I could see very clearly since he wasn't wearing a shirt; not that I minded he was very easy on the eyes. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what it would be like to run my hands all over his amazing muscles, though because I'm me this thought of course seemed to make me blush. Though the blush may also have been from the intense way he was staring at me, it was almost like I was his entire world. An idea that was both flattering and rather embarrassing.

All of the sudden he seemed to snap out of his trance as he seemed to realize that he had knocked me over. He quickly reached out a hand to help me stand up which I gladly took, with my luck I would have cut myself or something stupid like that when I was trying to get up on my own. The second his hand touched me though I felt an jolt of electricity which caused me to jump and almost fall back down again. He reacted quickly however and quickly pulled me to his chest, taking a deep breath when I was finally close to his chest and safely on my feet. We just stood there for a moment me comfortably in his arms before he looked down at me causing me to blush and pull away. It was very inappropriate for me to want to stay in the arms of a man who I had just met, I didn't know who he was he could have been someone who wanted to hurt me. Somehow however, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me; an irrational thought I know but there was something about him that just make me know I wasn't in danger.

"You shouldn't be this far along the trails, it's not safe." He said in a low voice. I didn't realize how much I had wanted to hear his voice until he spoke. His voice was low and gruff as well as it contained the ability to make my knees weak and to awaken some very…interesting…parts of my body. Calm down Kim, you've just met the man you can't jump him in the middle of the forest.

"Why?" I managed to choke out quietly.

The man looked stumped for a moment, "There was an um, storm a couple days ago and the trail was washed out. There's still a lot of flooding." He finally said looking me right in the eyes. I could believe his story; there are a lot of storms in this area so flooding was pretty common.

"Okay, I'll turn around then. Thanks for telling me before I got hurt." I said with a small polite smile.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you to be hurt by innocently trying to stay healthy. I should probably introduce myself; I'm Jared, Jared Cameron." He said with a smile. So, this was Jared. The man of my dreams since I was 12, time has been very nice to him not that I didn't already assume that. He had always been an attractive person though never quite this attractive. I could feel myself blushing; stop Kim you've moved on from him. You're going to find a man someday that makes you forget all about Jared.

"I'm Kim, Kim Connweller." I said blushing even more since I realized that it had taken me a long time to answer him.

"Kim.." Jared said my name with such care, like it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard; which is crazy since my name is nothing special. It's rather plain really. "Would you like me to walk you back to your house? It's starting to rain, and I would hate for anything to happen to you on your way back."

I blushed and looked at the ground nodding, before I turned and started walking back the way I came. We really weren't far from my house, maybe a mile or two. Jared and I walked in a comfortable silence for most of the trip back to my place before he finally broke the silence. "Have you lived here long?"

"Yes and no. I left my sophomore year of high school and moved to Paris with my dad. I just moved back yesterday actually, finally found a place to rent." I said somewhat shyly.

"Really? Where are you going to be staying?" Jared said seeming completely engrossed in what I was saying.

"I'm renting Melissa Uley's house while she goes on her trip. Then I'll hopefully have enough saved to actually buy my own house." I answered quietly, not wanting to mention that I could probably afford to buy the entire town of La Push and still have enough to live off saved on the side.

"I know of the place, it's a nice little place. I'm sure you'll give it a nice little touch, you seem like a girl who knows how to decorate her houses." Jared said as we slowed to a stop on my mom's front porch.

I started laughing, "If only you knew my family you would know that I have to know how to decorate a house. My dad's is actually having my furniture delivered tomorrow so I'll be moving in, and not have to stay with my mom for any longer."

"If you need any help don't hesitate to ask." Jared said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm probably going to enlist my friend Kristen who's bringing my car tomorrow, and Embry because he's my man." I said with a smile. Jared however seemed to growl.

"You're dating Embry?" He said almost angrily.

"No! Of course not, he's always been like my little brother. He actually helped me find the house and offered to help me move in." I said blushing a little, I would never date Embry.

Jared nodded, "Well if you need extra help have him call me. I'm actually very good friends with him." Jared said smiling before frowning a little and looking at me, "I'll let you get inside you're freezing."

I smiled sadly and nodded; I was freezing and I couldn't hide it anymore. "Thank you for walking me back and warning me about the flooding. I'll see you around?"

"Of course you will." Jared said with a smile before slowly turning and walking off.

I stayed outside until Jared was completely gone before rushing inside and up into a shower. The rest of my night was spent on a Jared filled high. This is probably pretty pathetic considering I was acting like a teenage girl whose crush finally noticed her. Well I guess that was the situation but that doesn't matter, Jared Cameron noticed me and had offered to help me move into my new house. This is almost like a dream come true, I can't believe that Jared wants to see me again.

After spending hours repacking my things and getting ready for tomorrow I finally went to bed, with only one person on my mind; Jared.

* * *

RING RING RING

I groaned hearing my phone ring, before rolling over half awake and answering. "Hello?"

"Hello Honey! Did I wake you; you know I'm horrible with the time difference." My dad said into the phone.

I immediately shot up happy to hear from my dad. "Daddy! No it's fine it's 730, I was going to get up soon anyway." I said truthfully. Kristen had called last night as she was going to get here at around 9 then I would drive us over to get some breakfast then pick up Embry and meet my things over at the house.

"How is La Push? I'm thinking of coming for a visit next summer; see you and how much or how little I probably should say the town has changed."

I giggled, "La Push is the same as always dad! I move into my house today, Kristen and Embry are going to help me."

"That's good to hear sweetheart. I'm sure your mother is happy about it too, I know how she is about people staying at her house when they 'belong in their own house'" Dad said sounding sad.

"Yeah she was thrilled that I found a place. She said something about how that was good because it meant that she was going to be out of here sooner. How are things with the lovely step-mommy going" I said changing the subject. Dad always got mad when he heard about how mom was treating me, and I really didn't want to see how angry he got. We only talked for a couple minutes after that because he said he was going to try and call Kelly and see how she is. We both knew that she wouldn't answer and if she did she would just tell him how much better mom was than him, but he did try. She came over every summer as per agreement and when mom didn't have other plans I would come here for summers but those summers were very few and far between.

After I got off the phone with my dad I quickly ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Once I was out of the shower I dried my hair so that I could wear it naturally, which meant pin straight. I then grabbed my comfiest pair of skinny jeans and my loose white top with Aztec print on top as well as my brown bag. I quickly did natural make up and pinned the front of my hair back so I looked like I did something with my hair. Then since I was moving I threw on my favorite pair of Sperry shoes. Once I looked in the mirror and deemed myself presentable, or as presentable as a girl who's moving can get I quickly headed down stairs. Carrying my bags with me so that I would be as ready as possible when Kristen got here. Of course my mom wasn't home so I didn't have to worry about her caring that I was making noise and getting ready to leave ( kim_day/set?id=132020858).

I saw my baby pull into my driveway a little after 930, just a few minutes after Embry showed up having decided to take me up on my offer for breakfast. I screamed when I saw it and took off running into the driveway yanking the door open and pulling Kristen out. I know it had only been a couple days but I missed her, we were used to spending every waking minute together. I hugged her tightly before stepping back and actually looking at her. As always she looked amazing, even though she was only wearing leggings and a green loose button up top with her favorite pair of gray flats and her little silver bag. She was even able to pull off having her blonde hair pulled up into the most adorable messy bun, and having little to no make-up on ( kristen_is_here/set?id=132021790).

"Kristen you made it! I've missed you!" I said with a bright smile.

"I've missed you too beautiful! I thought I was never going to make it to see your beautiful smiling face!" Kristen said with a smile before looking behind me and raising an eyebrow, "Already got a hot boy toy here girly?"

"Kristen!" I said laughing, "No this is Embry he and his friend who he hasn't told me are going to be helping me move in today. I've known Embry since he was a baby we were best friends in high school."

"Ahh, I was going to say I was proud of you but if he's only your little brother maybe I should get to work on him then." She said laughing, Kristen was a huge flirt.

Embry laughed then looking at her, "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Kristen. Kimmy cup here hasn't shut up about you."

I shook my head and headed back towards my car, "If you want to eat we better hurry lovelies." I said with a grin getting in. It didn't take them long to follow as the both jumped in the car with me. Embry took a little longer than Kristen as he had to take a moment to gape at my car before finally getting inside.

Breakfast wasn't overly eventful just Kristen and I talking and chatting while Embry inhaled more food than seemed humanly possible. It really was kind of disgusting but once I stopped looking at him I was able to eat part of my meal, the rest of which was devoured by Embry. Once we had finished eating I paid and we walked back to the car, ready to drive over to my house.

"Kim, I asked Jared to help today because Quil and Jacob have to work. I hope you don't mind, he said that he had offered when I asked him..." Embry said shyly from the back seat.

"Its fine Embry, Jared seems like a really great guy." I said blushing lightly and turning onto my street.

"Okay good because he's meeting us at the house, actually he's probably there already. We took a little longer than I expected." Embry said grinning at me through the mirrors.

I shook my head, my heart rate increasing a little bit in anticipation at getting to see Jared again. I don't know why but I have been counting down until I might run into him again since I last saw him last night. Luckily I don't have to wait long because I'm just a house away from my new place.

As I pulled in to my driveway I noticed a dark red, crew cab red Cummins; yes I know my diesel trucks. As I pulled up I watched Jared hop out and go over to stand next to the mover's truck that had all of my house hold appliances and furniture. He raised an eye brown and appeared to check out my car as I pulled up before shaking himself out of it and waving. I noticed Kristen checking him out up and down and had to bite back a little stem of jealously, he wasn't mine so she could look and technically do whatever she wanted with him.

Once I parked my car Embry and Kristen both rushed out, while I took my time getting out of the car, making sure that I had most everything that I was going to need. When I finally got out of the car I saw Jared, Embry and Kristen talking and laughing amongst each other. For a moment I wondered if I should worry about Kristen and Jared; at least that was until Jared's head snapped up when I started walking around the car and he just grinned at me.

"Hi Kim…" He murmured with a small smile.

"Hello Jared. Thank you so much for agreeing to help me move in. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said with a smile.

My smile seemed to make Jared's day because his eyes immediately light up and gave me a large smile. "It's no problem. You look wonderful today by the way."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Thank you Jared, that was very sweet of you."

"Kimmy cup! I love you sweety but I would really love to get you all moved in so you can take me to my hotel." Kristen said with a grin, jumping on my back.

"Okay troops! Time to initiate operation Kim's house!" I said giggling and bring up the name that Embry had come up with.

Moving into the house actually took a lot less time that I had thought that it would. I still had a lot of things to clean but that could wait until tomorrow. The important part was making sure that I had everything that I needed plugged in and working tonight so that I wouldn't have to fight with it alone tomorrow. Especially since I don't think Embry would appreciate having to come over again because I'm not smart enough to fix some household problem by myself. I was actually all moved in, minus the need to clean by 7. Making me look around and smile, because despite having to be alone all of the time this place was amazing. It really was my dream first home, especially since I had an open, beautiful bedroom that fit my king size bed and still gave me room to do whatever it is that I felt the need to do.

"You guys are the best people ever! I completely love it, thank you so much!" I said hugging Kristen who of course hugged me back kissing me on the cheek with a loud smack causing both of us to giggle. Then I moved on to Embry who gave me a pat on the head when I pulled away making me glare at him. Last I hugged Jared who stiffened at first before pulling me closer to his chest, putting his face in my hair and seeming to sniff.

"Kim! I thought you said that you weren't sampling any of the local cuisine!" Kristen yelled at me giggling, and causing me to blush.

I quickly jumped out of Jared's arms and looked at them all. Before remembering the time, "Kris, are you sure you don't want to just stay here tonight?"

Kristen shook her head, "Sorry honey but I have to call my daddy from the hotel or he will probably never let me leave the house again."

"That's very true can't anger the general." I said giggling, "You two want to ride along?" I said looking between Jared and Embry.

"Sorry Kimmy I have to work tonight" Embry said.

"You know I would love too, but I actually have to work tonight too Kim." Jared said looking very disappointed.

"It's fine. I'll probably see you around sometime anyways, I have to give you guys something to thank you for helping me out today." I said with a smile.

"It's really no problem Kim, we were happy to do it." Jared said looking me right in the eyes, "Embry and I should go now though because we can't be late for work."

I smiled and quickly hugged them good bye, lingering a little longer than I should have in Jared's arms. Hey, he's hot you can't judge me for that! Then I quickly grabbed all of Kristen's things and drove her to her hotel in Forks. Trust me I will never understand why we have a hotel in forks but oh well I guess this used to be tourist destination at one time. After dropping Kristen off I quickly drove back to my house and unpacked my sheets and made my bed deciding that the rest of the moving process could be finished tomorrow. I wasn't going to bother fighting with everything tonight, I'm tired and I'm going to bed I don't care that it's only 9.

* * *

**So, it was a little longer than the last chapter but I think it's an okay little filler until I can actually get to the important stuff that you actually want to read about. Anyways, hope you like it! **

**Kisses xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that this took so long, I've been super busy with College classes and such. This isn't the best chapter but I thought that it was important that I get something out there. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE CHARACTERS, well except for the ones that I make up. **

**Enjoy lovely people! **

* * *

I woke up bring and early the next day, excited to get started on officially cleaning my house and getting ready to make it truly my home. I ran over to my bags which still continued all of my clothing because I was distracted to unpack all of my outfits last night. I quickly grabbed my cropped yoga pants, a bra and my favorite boyfriend tank that says "On Wednesdays we wear pink" yes, I'm still in love with the movie mean girls, sue me. ( cleaning_day/set?id=134009211) Once I had gotten dressed I grabbed all of the clothing that I'd worn in the past couple days and took them down to the washer so that I could quickly wash them. Once I had all my clothing in the washer I quickly ran into the kitchen and started to unpack all of my dishes and clean.

It only took me a couple hours to unpack the kitchen and the living room before I headed upstairs. As I went upstairs collected the clothing that I had washed and grabbed my iPhone dock to plug in and give me something to listen to while I was cleaning. As I got upstairs I quickly plugged my phone into my dock and the dock into the wall turning on the music, quickly getting lost in the music and cleaning.

I was in the middle of dancing around the bed room putting things where I wanted them and singing along to the song "all about that bass" when I heard the doorbell ring. This caused me to quickly shut off my music and come running down the stairs. The first thing that I noticed when I opened the door was a large, and I do mean large man. Who actually looked a lot like Embry, and Jared; he was very intimidating and only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and a t-shirt. Before I could say something a small women pushed her way around who ever this man is. She was beautiful and had a large smile which was pulled down on one side by three very large scars that ran down her face, it was a shocking sight which I quickly had to compose myself because of, I didn't want to offend her. She had her straight black hair running straight down her back, and a dark gray tank top on. She was also wearing red skinny jeans with white toms as well as what looked to be an engagement ring as well as a necklace that seemed very tribal. ( emily_uley/set?id=134010700)

"Hello…" I was finally able to say after a couple seconds.

"Hello!" The women said with another one of her large smiles, "My name is Emily, and this is my fiancé Sam."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kim. Would you like to come in?" I said with a small smile trying to be polite.

"That would be lovely thank you." Emily said following me into the house.

"Sorry about the slight mess, I haven't really had a chance to pick up all of the boxes. I only had the truck with my stuff for one day then it was leaving so everything just got sort of thrown around." I said pushing one of the many cardboard boxes that littered the house out of the way.

Emily laughed, "Oh don't you worry about it! It looked a lot worse when Sam and I moved in together! The poor pack couldn't all fit into the house for weeks because it was too messy!"

I laughed, "You should have seen Jared and Embry trying to find their way around yesterday. It was rather comical really." I said taking a seat in one of the chairs and motioning to the couch so that Sam and Emily could sit together.

"You know Embry and Jared?" Sam said lowly. His voice had an undercurrent of authority that almost made me sit up straighter than I was before. He was staring at me intently as I nodded almost seeming to be asking me to further explain what had happened.

"I've known Embry since I was a child, we are best friends. He tells me almost everything, I know there are things that he hasn't told me but other than that he tells me almost everything that happens. I know every crush he's ever had. Jared I just met the other day but he volunteered to help me move in, it was really sweet of him so I told Embry if he wanted some male help with helping me to move than he could call Jared because Jared said they knew each other well." I said looking at my hands more than I did Emily and Sam.

"They are both great guys, we both spend a lot of time with them. Also it will kind of make this easier on you, well if you want too. Sam and I came over here in order to invite you over for dinner because we know how stressful moving can be and the guys are almost always at my house for dinner. Though I think Sam came over more to see who was renting his mother's house." Emily said.

"I'm renting from Sam's mother!? I had no idea, she is so sweet!" I said with a warm smile before I frowned lightly, "You want me to go over to your place for dinner? I couldn't possibly intrude, and I'm not really dressed for something like that."

Sam frowned lightly, "We would be honored to have you come have dinner at our house, you're our neightbor and we want to be considered your friend. Also we can wait for you to change or come back to get you after you change if that is what you would prefer."

"Exactly! Kim, I don't have many girlfriends around the reservation given my…well I guess you can say my reputation and it would be wonderful if you would actually like to come. Plus Embry and Jared will be there so it won't just be us there you know them…" Emily said looking at me pleadingly.

I sighed knowing that I was about to give in and started nodding, "Okay. I can be ready in about 10 minutes so I don't know if you want to wait here for me or come back…"

"I'll stay here and you can walk over to the house with me! We can bond or whatever while Sam goes and cleans up the house a little for dinner." Emily said with a smile.

Sam looked at Emily for a moment before nodding with a small smile directed at her. "That sounds good to me, I'll warm the oven and everything for you baby. It was nice meeting you Kim and I'll see you both in just a little bit." Sam said as he stood up and gave Emily a quick but loving kiss before nodding at me and walking out the door.

Once Sam had left Emily stood up smiling, "Would you mind if I helped you get ready? I don't get to have much girl time so I get excited when I get the chance to spend some time with someone who actually gets to take the time to get beautiful." Emily said shyly.

"I would love for you to help me get ready, I used to do things like this all the time with my friends back home. Come on!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs to my room.

Normally I wouldn't have been this excited to spend time with someone that I didn't know, but there was something about Emily that just made me love her. She was almost motherly while also coming across as so generally nice that there was no way that I could break her heart by not wanting to spend time with her. Also I couldn't really be all that picky about my friends at this point because I didn't have any friends in this area other than Kristen but she was doing a photo shoot and then flying home in the next week.

I quickly took Emily to my closet and started digging through my clothing, I didn't want to be too dressy so I immediately grabbed my leather leggings and loose white and black tank top then to finish my outfit off I decided on grabbing my favorite pair of floral sneakers to make the look more fun and flirty. I quickly held the outfit up to Emily who nodded enthusiastically about my choice. Once I got her approval I ran into the bath room quickly and changed into the outfit, it was exactly what I wanted. It wasn't too dressy but it looked nice as well as being very flirty. Without thinking about make up or hair yet I walked out to Emily and twirled showing her my outfit.( relaxing/set?id=135077854)

"Kim, you are too adorable! I absolutely love this outfit!" Emily said with a large smile.

"Thanks Emily, I don't think I ever would have thought of pairing this all together if it wasn't for you though!" I said giving her a quick hug which caused me to catch a glimpse of my hair in the mirror causing me to frown. I looked horrible, my face was all blotchy and my hair was starting to fall out of it's pony tail.

Emily noticed my face and laughed, "Let's go make you even more beautiful!"

I smiled and we quickly ran back into the bathroom. I let Emily decide on how to do my hair and makeup because I had no doubt after she picked this outfit that she knew what she was doing. Emily ended up giving me a messy fishtail braid to the side letting a couple of my natural curls fall out while going rather basic on my makeup; making sure to draw a little emphasis to my eyes, because as she said 'they are just too perfect to ignore.'

Once Emily had finished making me beautiful I walked out and grabbed my blue purse. Emily and I walked downstairs while talking about her relationship with Sam; it was clear that she was clear that she loved him more than anything and was very excited about getting married. I grabbed my car keys and walked outside with her, figuring that by the time I left it was going to be too dark to safely walk back home.

The drive to Sam and Emily's was very short since they were just right down the road, though we did take a little detour because Emily was enjoying my car a little too much. Emily's house was beautiful; it was about average size and had a large spacious yard that led out to the woods. Her house was set a little away from the road giving them a good amount of privacy; it also had a bright and beautiful garden out front which you could tell that Emily spent a lot of time on. If I'm being honest I loved her house.

I had just parked the car when the front door opened up and Sam walked out smiling and looking straight at my car. This caused Emily's face to break into a wide and happy smile as she jumped out of the car and ran into his arms. I had to look away as they kissed tenderly; the display just seemed too private to look.

"Hello Kim, I'm truly glad that you made it. Not that Emily really gave you much choice considering she stayed at you house and basically made sure you came." Sam said with a smile, making sure to keep his arm lock securely around Emily's waist like he was afraid she was going to run away.

"Thank you for inviting me Sam. Emily is amazing; I truly hope that she and I become great friends. You have a wonderful woman." I said with a smile walking up onto their front porch.

"I know that I do." Sam said looking down lovingly at Emily, "Why don't you come in. There are some people who we would like you to meet."

With that Sam stepped back and opened the door for Emily and I; as I entered the house I couldn't help but notice how homey the place was. It was bright and open when you walked in, right into the conjoined Kitchen and Dining room. The room had flowers as well as pictures of both Sam and Emily as well as decorative little pictures. It wasn't all that much but it was so open and happy that I couldn't help but fall in love.

After I checked out the room I noticed that there were other people in the room. The first one I noticed was Embry, and then I noticed Jared who I stared at for a little longer than I should have. After finally taking my eyes off Jared I noticed two other people in the room, one was Quil who I knew from Embry while the other however I didn't know. Quil had a girl who I am guessing was his girlfriend sitting on his lap and she was beautiful, she had long brown hair and a very slim body. She was wearing black shorts and a red tank top with sandals and you could tell she was younger, I just wasn't sure how much younger.( claire_bear/set?id=134297960)

"Kimmy cup! I'm so glad you came, I've been going through withdrawal." Embry said coming over and picking me up in a tight hug.

"Hey Emmy bear! I've missed you too; I was so upset that I had to clean my house." I said giggling and hugging him back as tightly as I could. After a couple minutes he set me down and I turned to Jared and Quil, "Hello Jared, Quil." I said with a smile.

"Hey Kim." Jared said with a big smile.

"Heya Kim!" Quil said before motioning to the girl on his lap and smiling, "I would like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend Claire."

"Hello Kim. I've heard a bit about you." Claire said with a warm smile before she looked over at Jared and smirked slightly. Why would she smirk at Jared, I had only met him twice there was no way that he would talk about me.

"It's nice to meet you Claire." I said with a smile.

"Kim, did you know that you will actually being seeing a lot of Claire?" Jared said.

"Oh, really? Why is that?" I asked looking at Claire who looked confused as well.

"Claire is actually participating in the big sister program where she works with elementary school children and helps them to learn all of the tribe's histories and legends." Quil said looking proudly at Claire, "Only the smartest people in the high school are chosen to participate in this program."

Claire looked at me shocked, "Wait, you're Kimberly Connweller!? I mean Ms. Connweller."

I nodded, "So I guess that makes you Claire Young. I actually just looked through the papers telling me about the program today. You're academic record is truly astonishing, and I'm not just saying that because I'm a teacher and so on, it truly is amazing. Straight A's."

"Quil makes sure that I work hard." Claire said giggling, "He actually made the rule that I have to finish my homework before he'll spend time with me. Sometimes I actually won't get to see him because I have a big project or something."

I couldn't help but laugh at the pout Claire had on her face. She and Quil really are a cute couple though she did seem a little young, if I remember correctly from my paper she was only 15, maybe 16. I'm not going to worry about it however because I know that if there was something horrible going on that Embry would say something, he didn't put up with anyone doing anything to girls.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Emily said walking into the room with the largest pan I've ever seen. There was no way that this small group was going to eat all of that.

No sooner had Emily brought the food in the room did everyone have a seat, leaving only one open next to Jared which I took. Once I was seated I watched as everyone grabbed a helping wide eyed. At the rate in which the guys were going there wasn't going to be any food for me. Which would kind of suck, but I guess that's just how it goes. I will still smile and thank them for inviting me, I do have manners no matter how much I will want to pout because dinner really does look amazing.

"Hey! Did you idiots not notice that Kim hasn't gotten any food yet?" Jared said loud enough to make everyone at the table stop and me blush.

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry! I forgot to warn you that you need to take food right away or the guys will eat it all." Emily said looking sheepish.

"Don't worry about it Emily, I would have found a way to get food. I am pretty persuasive, but I can see what you mean, they've already taken most it." I said with a smile.

"She's not kidding. She once got me to hug a jellyfish just by pouting, and offering me food." Embry said with a smile, "It's almost impossible to say no to her when she pouts…"

I giggle, everyone says that it's hard to say no to me normally but when I pout apparently I just look too adorable to say no too. I like to call it my little super power, but it's also the reason that I have my car so I'm not going to complain at all. "Embry you know that I only pout when you are being unreasonable and not giving me what I want."

"Kim, telling you no does not make me unreasonable." Embry said rolling his eyes.

"Embry, you should learn that telling girls no is damn near impossible." Sam says chucking.

"Kim, I am curious now. Exactly how bad is your pout?" Quil said.

"Don't do it man! You won't be able to say no to anything that she says!" Embry says wide eyed.

I just laugh and look at Quil giving him my best pout complete with big eyes. His expression quickly changed from one of complete control to worry, as he started trying to look anywhere but at me, though his large brown eyes always seemed to come back to me.

"Kim! What do you need, please stop looking at me like that it's kind of heart breaking!" Quil finally said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did I start laughing as well as everyone else at the table. Though none of them seemed too keen on letting me get upset for fear of being pouted at, what can I say being the spoiled little daddy's girl has taught me how to pout and make sure that I get my way.

"Kim, that is rather terrifying. You managed to make me even feel like my heart was breaking just from how upset you looked. I feel bad for you boyfriends." Sam said chucking, though I did notice that he gave a small smirk that seemed to be directed at Jared. Hmmm, that's weird.

"That's why I'm normally the one to break up with my boyfriends. They can't say no to the pout, though how I see it is if you are man enough to treat me right then I won't have to pout at you." I say with a small laugh.

"I guess we will have to warn who ever ends up being lucky enough to get your heart then." Jared said softly surprising me. He had so quite since I had gotten here, he almost seemed more content to just sit and listen to everything that I had to say rather than actually say anything himself. Hearing his voice now made my insides melt and also for some strange reason made me want to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. Whoa! Calm down Kim, when did you become a hormonal teenager?

"Yes, yes you will have to warn them. I wouldn't want to unleash the pout on someone who I could possibly spend the rest of my life with." I said absentmindedly slowly getting lost in Jared's eyes.

After a little while of staring I was able to get back into the normal world and participate in the rest of the dinner banter. They really were a great group of people, and you could tell that they all really cared about each other. I actually found myself wishing that I could have been a true part of their little group, but I also noticed that they all seemed to share some sort of secret that I had no right to know.

I was having such a good time with Emily and Sam that I probably stayed over later than I should have, they didn't seem to care though. Actually seeming sad when I said that I was going to be going home because I had a busy day tomorrow; truly I was excited for the next day. I was going to set up my house some more by finally getting groceries and then I was going to my rehearsal which meant that I finally was going to get to see Kristen again.

I was so excited that I was going to get to see Kristen that after I left Emily and Sam's, I didn't even bother to clean up any of the mess that Emily and I had made just a couple hours ago. I just quickly changed into my pajamas and quickly jumped into bed. I was tired, but more than that I got to start to get back to what I loved.

* * *

**Okay so that's all that I've got for today, I just want you all to know that everything that was spoken of vaguely in this chapter will be cleared up in time so you don't have to worry too much. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am back again with another update, I hope that anyone if anyone who is reading this likes it! **

* * *

The next morning I woke up bright and early, and by bright and early I mean I woke up at 6am, this was good though because I had to be to Port Angeles by 8:30, which had me beyond excited. So excited that I actually jumped right out of bed and ran into the bath room to pull my hair into a tight bun, and brush my teeth. After that I immediately ran to my closet and pulled out my rehearsal clothing, which for me was a sports bra and spandex shorts; I'm a dancer what can I say. I also grabbed my sweatshirt and sweatpants and put them on because people don't generally approve of people walking around in spandex and a sports bra. I then grabbed my under armor bag that had my dance shoes, and athletic tape as well as anything else that I could need. I also quickly shoved my feet into my Uggs and ran downstairs, grabbing my water bottle and filling it as well as grabbing a granola bar to eat while I drove. Kristen and I usually stopped for breakfast after rehearsal. ( rehersal/set?id=136335441 )

I then ran out to my car and quickly started it, smiling to myself as I heard the purr of the engine. Like always the drive to Port Angeles was relatively short, well if you count an hour as being short. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw the studio that they had rented out in order for us to get ready for our big dance performance that was only about two weeks away. I wasn't worried about us learning our dance, we have done many like this and all of us were very talented dancers having had been on Broadway at one point or another, for me I was on during the summers in order to help pay for school.

It was still a little cold so I practically ran into the studio, smiling when I saw our normal group of dancers was all here. Our dance group consisted of me, Kristen, Jonny, Jacob, Maria, Beth, Tommy and Josh; they weren't the only ones performing this time however, there was also a group of people who I didn't know. They must be extras. I quickly set my stuff down and took off my sweats before putting my shoes on.

"Hey beautiful you ready to kick some ass as lead dancer?" Josh said walking up to me with a big smile.

"Hell yeah, it's finally my time to be able to show everyone what I can do!" I said giving him a big hug.

I hadn't seen Josh, Maria, Beth, or Jacob in close to 6 months because they were touring with the musical Wicked. It's been hard to be without them especially since they were all my friends from high school.

"I'm so proud of my little Kimmy! You've officially gotten somewhere, even though Kristen has to learn to be your understudy during the school year so that you can do your other job, a choice I will never understand." Josh said starting to stretch next to me.

"Josh, if you saw the men that our little Kim is spending her time with you would totally understand why she is staying and working a big girl job." Kristen said grinning and starting to stretch and warm up as well.

"Did someone insinuate there are sexy people? You guys know that I LOVE sexy people, especially when they are of the male variety." Beth said winking at Jacob causing me to giggle. Beth and Jacob had been dating for years, and everyone knew they would get married it was just a matter of time. It was also commonly known that Jacob had MAJOR jealousy issues which made Beth pick on him all of the time.

By now our little group was all assembled doing our normal warm ups and catching up with each other, though I guess we were doing less of catching up with each other than we did watching the newbies and how little they actually were attempting to get ready. They had no idea what they were getting into, especially since Tommy has been our director for years and he wouldn't take anything but the best.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Tommy yelled walking into the room with his coffee, jerk. "Today we are going to try and learn all of the individual parts. In order to determine who is going to get which part however we are going to do a couple little dance offs. Kim, Jonny you two will be judges since you're our lead couples."

With that everyone started working, at the end of the little completion we could all tell that our newbies were in for a tough time. Kristen won the position of second lead as well as being the one who was going to take over for me though so I was happy, especially since I wasn't allowed to judge her because everyone knew she was my best friend. Once positions were handed out we started the actual rehearsal, which was only slightly more difficult than I expected. Most of my trouble came from Jonny not being my normal partner, but once we got used to each other we were wonderful. By the end of the week I think that we will be able to have some real chemistry on the floor.

Before I knew it rehearsal was over, and we were all joking around and getting ready to go. It was actually kind of upsetting because we didn't have another rehearsal for two days. On the bright side however that did give me time to finish everything with my house and set up part of my class room, so that I wouldn't have much to do before the school year started.

"Hey Kristen, are you still planning on coming down today?" I asked smiling as we walked out the door.

"Heck yeah! You want to drive me with you now; I can just use the shower at your place." Kristen said grinning.

I just nodded and got into the car waiting for her to put her stuff in before taking off in the direction of La Push. We were going to have a girls day after I went and got some groceries, even after we got groceries we were probably going to just walk La Push then watch movies until we fell asleep but that's not the point. We hadn't gotten to spend a day together in a long time and it was nice to finally get the chance now. The drive with Kristen went by quickly since we spent most of it talking about what we had been doing for the past couple of days.

When we got to the house I let us both inside and it was decided that I would shower first which I did quickly so that Kristen wouldn't have to wait to long for me, leaving the bathroom in only a towel in order to get my clothing. It was Kristen I really wasn't worried about her seeing me naked, especially since I had to go with her to shoot an ad for her mom's new exclusive fashion line. I made sure that I got to shower first so that I got to pick my outfit and Kristen had to wear the one I didn't like as much, not that it mattered all that much because her mother's designs were amazing so I'm sure that both outfits would be amazing.

I pulled out both outfits and immediately knew which one was meant for me, even though I wanted to choose. The outfit was perfect and really followed my style. It was dark maroon skinny jeans, and a simple black long sleeved shirt, however that wasn't what made me love it. I loved it because it had a lighter almost pink type shade of red scarf, and a hat that matched the shade of the pants almost exactly. My favorite part of the outfit however was the flirty red and black printed flats. I threw the outfit on quickly and I quickly ran to the mirror quickly, and almost squealed it looked wonderful! I couldn't wait to finish the look that I had going with my hair and make-up. ( beautiful_fall_day/set?id=136162746)

"Damn! My mom sure knows how to dress you up Kimmy Cup! You look hot as hell!" Kristen said walking out of the bathroom wearing just her bra and underwear causing me to roll my eyes.

"I won't look near as hot as you will Kristen. Your mom wants you to look better than me and you know it!" I said laughing and walking into the bathroom to start doing my hair.

I had finished slightly curling my hair when Kristen walked in, and I have to say I loved the look her mom went with for her as well. Our outfits were very similar with her wearing peach skinny jeans, and a black top as well as she was wearing a matching peach infinity scarf, the major difference between our outfits however was she didn't get to wear a hat, as well as she wore brown riding boots on her feet. I grinned looking at her and moved over so that she would have some room at the mirror. She curled her hair much like mine and made sure to dramatize our eyes. ( kristens_photoshoot/set?id=136751918)

"We are two hot mamas!" Kristen said grinning, "Let's go shopping!"

I grinned at her and started walking to the car, stopping only to pick up the keys and my wallet. When we got into the car we immediately turned the radio on a pop station and started singing along to all the songs. We weren't very good singers, but that was okay because the drive to the grocery store was short.

Our little shopping trip didn't take very long either, though it did cost A LOT of money. I guess that's the downside to not having any food in your house. After buying everything we headed back to the house and put everything away neatly and quickly. Then it was time to head to the beach where our little mini photo shoot was being done by Kristen's twin brother Kevin. Kevin was a wonderful photographer who was actually starting to become a big name in the fashion industry, so it was kind of a big deal that he was coming to shoot us.

I was actually very excited to see Kevin; I haven't seen him since he graduated high school almost three years ago. He used to have the biggest crush on me then, he even begged me to be his prom date. I went with him though that wasn't the best night ever since it ended up with me telling him that I was not going to be his girlfriend and I thought that he had only asked me as friend. Despite all of that I was still very excited when we pulled into the parking lot of the beach and I saw his car.

Kristen must have been excited too because she was jumping out of the car and into her brothers arms before I had shut the car off. I giggled at her getting out of the car and waiting for her to realize Kevin before going over and giving him a hug. We chatted and caught up on what each of us had been up too on our walk to the beach. It was really nice to hang out in a group again.

When we got to the beach we got right to working taking photo after photo. We spent hours taking photos together and separate, after a while however we ended up just starting to take photos together as friends completely over the difficult work atmosphere. We were joking around and laughing, at one point Kevin even let Kristen take the camera and take a photo of the two of us with me on his back.

"Kim?" I knew that voice, it was the voice of a god or at least I think that it should be. The voice sounded a little upset, making my heart clench a little and my eyes shoot up to meet his. His eyes were full of emotion at the same time they were hard, guarded. I quickly jumped off Kevin's back and walked towards him.

"Hey Jared" I said lowly, almost too nervous to look at him. I just knew that I had hurt him, the only thing I didn't know was how.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well you see I was kind of doing a mini low key photo shoot, with Kristen and her twin brother Kevin for their moms new exclusive fashion line. The photos are going to go into the stores that are selling her brand…" I said quickly trying to make him understand that it wasn't what he looked like.

"Oh? And what stores will those be going into?" Jared said raising an eyebrow, his face still emotionless.

"Angel Wings." It was Kristen that spoke this time, "Or at least that's what she is planning, she's meeting with the owner and her son tomorrow afternoon."

Jared looked at Kristen shocked, "Your mother is Marissa Brady?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Kevin said, stepping closer to Kristen.

"I'm meeting with her tomorrow. My mom used to own Angel Wings, but she just signed the company over to me." Jared said looking a little uncomfortable while also starting to scoot closer to me.

I unconsciously moved closer to him and looked up, "Why didn't you tell me you owned Angel Wings!? I freaking love that store! I've shopped there for years, my daddy even offered to help you guys expand to Paris."

"I didn't think it was something that I should be broadcasting while I'm trying to impress you enough to get you to go on a date with me." Jared murmured at me before blushing a little.

"You…you want to go on a date with me?" I asked looking up at him, smiling slightly at the swirl of emotions that were swimming in his eyes. Before he could answer me though there was a flash ruining the moment and causing us to both turn and try to find the source.

"Sorry you two but you looked too cute for me not to use my photography skills to capture a picture." Kevin said with a small smile.

"If we are going to take pictures with Jared I was to be in them too!" Kristen yelled jumping in next to us, and just like that another round of goofy photos ensued.

"Jared?" A beautiful voice said, causing us too all look up. Standing in front of us was Sam, Emily, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Claire, another guy who looked much like Jared but I didn't know who he was, and a gorgeous girl who looked to be about Claire's age. She was very pale and had big brown eyes; she also had beautiful mahogany hair which was styled in ringlet curls. Her style was also amazing; she was wearing light wash skinny jeans, and a tribal print crop top. Since it was cold she was also wearing a studded military jacket and combat boots. ( nessie/set?id=136857642)

"Hey everyone, Kim and her friend Kristen grabbed me for an impromptu photo shoot" Jared said blushing a little and unwrapping himself from my arms. I only had my arms around him for a picture I swear.

"I want to be in a photo-shoot! It sounds like so much fun!" Claire said with a smile.

"Then get over here class helper!" I said with a smile, you can all join if you want. Kevin already agreed to give me free copies of all the photos."

"I guess we can do that." Emily said with a smile, "I've wanted to get some pictures done of Sam and I."

"Before we start, Kim I would like you to meet my best friend Paul." Jared said gesturing to the guy who I hadn't recognized, "And Jacobs girlfriend Renesmee."

"You can call me Nessie I won't mind." Nessie said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both." I smiled, "Are you ready to have some fun."

The entire group spent hours taking goofy pictures and just having the time of their lives. I was going to have a blast going through all of these photos later, but I didn't care. I was becoming fast friends with everyone in the group including Paul, it was really nice. Nessie and Claire were going to love the photos they got from their best friends mini shoot, as well as all the couples who got couples photos.

After the shoot was over we all sat around talking, about this and that before Emily and Sam left to get everyone something to eat. Kristen and I broke away a little as all the guys went to play football, and started talking about rehearsal early in the day.

"Kim, you really need to go back to dancing with Tommy. You and Jonny don't even look like you have any sexual chemistry! I mean you're good a faking it but he doesn't look interested at all, and let me tell you if I had you rubbing up on me I would be VERY interested." Kristen said looking at me seriously, we were talking about a part in our dance where I'm supposed to be being seduced by Jonny, but it doesn't work very well because well he's not good at faking it and well I don't have the right anatomy for him.

"Who are you rubbing up on Kim?" Embry said coming to sit down next to me, as all of the guys headed back over; with all of their attention clearly on what I was about to say, including Jared.

"You guys walked over at the complete wrong time. I have a dance group that I'm part of and part of the dance has me being 'seduced' by this guy so I start getting close to him, only he isn't good at faking it at all and he doesn't look interested." I said shaking my head.

"What exactly do you have to do to him?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you, Jared would you mind being my test dummy since you're still standing?" I said standing up, and taking my hat and scarf off so they didn't distract me.

"No not at all, just tell me what to do." Jared said with a small smile. With that I walked up to him and grabbed his hand telling him to spin me into his body. After he had spun me I grabbed ahold of his shoulders putting my leg in the air before jumping up and wrapping my other leg around his waist, I then leaned backwards and flipped off of him before making him pull me close so we ended up in an almost kiss. I probably would have kissed him if it wasn't for the rest of the group when they started cheering, which unfortunately forced me back into reality and out of Jared's arms.

"Kimmy Cup, may I just ask you where the hell you learned to do that. As well as how the hell you did that in those jeans?!" Embry asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well Embry, I spent years and years training in how to do that, and as for the jeans well I would have been better if I was in my rehearsal clothing, or I guess I should say lack of clothing or yoga pants but you make do with what you have." I said stepping away from Jared and smiling a little.

"You guys really should see Kimmy when she gets going, it's amazing! I'm her understudy and I'm afraid of what will happen if I have to take over, though I have to take over for our world tour this winter.." Kristen said glaring at me.

"Loosen up Krissy. You know that Tommy is either going to join in the dance or assign lover boy Josh the lead. I love Jonny and he is good he just CAN NOT do a romantic dance to save his life. Plus you would just be in heaven if Josh danced since, he's _sooo hot_!" I said starting to fan myself obviously mocking her.

"You know Kimberly sometimes I really hate you." Kristen said grinning and walking over to me.

"Kim? Would you mind teaching me how to dance like that?" Nessie said looking at me with wide eyes.

"I would love to Ness. Actually if you want you can come with me to a rehearsal and watch the entire dance." I said smiling, Ness was a sweet girl and very wise beyond her years.

"Really!? Oh my gosh, Jake can I go please! Please, Please! You know if you are okay with it my parents will be!" Nessie said jumping excitedly and looking at Jacob, who you could tell by the look on his face wasn't going to be able to say no.

"Where and when are your rehersals?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Port Angeles, we have one tomorrow night from 4-8. I just go there and normally come right back home, the only stop being for food." I said, shaking my head a little at how protective he was being.

"Nessie call you parents and check with them, but I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to go with Kim. We can trust her." He said smiling slightly and looking at Jared. It was only then that I finally turned to look at Jared, his clothing was a little messed up from the little dance part that we had done, and his eyes were dark with what almost looked like desire. I couldn't understand what he would desire however, it certainly couldn't be me.

Nessie ran off quickly pulling her phone out of her pocket, leaving the rest of us to talk amongst ourselves, though most of the talk was centered on the dance that Jared and I had done. Leaving us mostly joking about how funny Jared's face apparently looked when I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped backwards off of him.

"I can go! Aunt Alice convinced my mom." Nessie said smiling and looking at Jared and Jacob pointedly almost like she was silently communicating with them.

"Awesome, I can pick you up from Emily's house tomorrow at 245 if you want." I said with a smile.

Just like that I had plans to take Nessie up to my dance rehearsal with me tomorrow night. I was excited because not many people got to see the amount of work it takes to put on the productions that everyone sees so I was hoping that she would start to appreciate the art of dance more, it wasn't as easy as I made it out to look with the demonstration I did with Jared. It took me years to get to the place where I am now, I spent hours that I could have been spending with my friends in a dance studio taking private lessons from some of the best people in the business. I didn't regret it at all because I have some of the best friends in the world because of this sport.

We didn't stay at the beach very long after Nessie and I finished our plans because it was starting to get cold and Kristen and I had a movie night at my place planned. Kevin was coming to pick her up in the morning. I had missed the movie nights that Kristen and I used to have every week, but I knew she was upset about my decision to leave the dance team and get a steady job. It was always my dream to teach children though, and I couldn't dance for the rest of my life, once you reach a certain age dance wasn't going to do anything for you .Well that and I felt a strong pull that I couldn't explain that made me feel like I had to move back here.

I felt a pull like I had to come here, I had never thought of it like that. I guess it was true though, ever since the thought first came to my mind I knew that I had to make sure that I came back here. I felt like I would never be happy if I didn't. Even more truthfully I have never been happier than I am now that I am back in La Push, even if it does mean that I have to spend time with my mother. La Push is more like home to me than any other place that I've lived, even though living here means that I have to drive farther than I normally would have too.

Now the real question I have to answer is, why the heck do I feel so comfortable around Jared? As well as why does just the thought of him make me smile?

* * *

**There you go! It wasn't much but I thought it was nice to show a little more about Kim so that you understand her more. I promise something will start to happen with her and Jared soon! **


End file.
